


i'd like that

by orphan_account



Series: WillNE and ImAllexx OneShots (Requests Open!) [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but done shit, hate comments, hes just mentioned, poor al
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “what happened to ya bud? we did those ones together.”“people don’ like them will”======================================================================people don't like alex's new nails, will finds out. george is just confused as to why al's face is red.request for @anna
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney
Series: WillNE and ImAllexx OneShots (Requests Open!) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	i'd like that

alex hated youtube. don’t get him wrong, he still loved doing it, but at times the comments can be too much. 

recently, the twenty-one year old has been receiving a lot of hate, an absolute fuckton.

what for? well, from what alex gathered, it was from painting his nails. 

comments were a scary place, only a fool would take them to heart. everyone said that, you ask any youtuber and they would agree in one form or another. 

guess alex forgot about that. because here he was, bawling his eyes out while trying to find nail polish remover. he knew bought some but where in god’s name was it?

**_minecraft bloke xx_ ** __

_ you okay?  _

_ missing you _

now alex was in a fucking perdiciment. a big fucking perdiciment. does he lie to his boyfriend, his one and only, and say everything is fine? or does he tell the truth? will is pretty quick to catch on to a lie, but maybe if he plays his cards right, will won’t notice.

**_shortass_ **

_ i'm fine, just doing some cleaning. _

_ miss you too xx _

**_minecraft block xx_ **

_ since when did you do cleaning _

_ never known mr alex elmslie do to cleaning _

shit. he was right. what was a good excuse? 

**_shortass_ **

_ rooms messy, can barely move rn and it sucks _

**_minecraft block xx_ **

_ mmmmmm im on to you xx _

he barely just got away, thank fuck for your room always being a mess, which was probably why he could not find this shitty nail polish remover. 

alex just wanted it gone before he got any more hate. 

hate comments always sucked. 

don’t know why he thought he could read them. 

now, back to getting rid of the paint from his nails. it doesn’t seem to be in here, that’s for certain. maybe the remover is in the bathroom.

but that is not gonna be lovely. 

let’s just hope that george is in the living room; he is most definitely not in the mood for george to question him about why his face is red, or why he looks like he’s been crying. 

slowly, alex opened his bedroom door, scanning his head around to see if george was nearby. the hallway  _ seemed _ empty, so alex decided now would be the chance to go check in the bathroom. he did this awkward run across the hall to the door, quickly opening it and making sure it was closed. 

he looked to the counter, finding the bottle there. at last, he can get rid of the paint.

who’s idea was it anyway? it was either james’ or george’s, he knew that. 

alex snatched the cotton swabs from the cupboard and started applying- the more quicker it was done, the less hate.

why had the front door opened? george hadn’t invited anyone- and of course there is knocking at the fucking bathroom door. yay. 

“al! you alright? geroge said something bout your face being all red and shit?” called a voice from behind the door. 

oh for fucks sakes. will was here. 

“M’fine! just doin’ somethin’!” al called out, hoping will didn’t bother him more. 

but of course he did, it was will. 

“I’m coming in anyways!”

and the door clicked.

will was stood there, midway between the bathroom and the hallway, jaw open. 

he and alex had painted them together. what happened? 

well, he was about to know. 

“what happened to ya bud? we did those ones together.” 

“people don’ like them will”

“whaddya mean people don’t like-oh. alex, baby, don’t tell me you read the comments”

alex faced will now, tears starting to form on his cheeks, “m’sorry will, m’sorry.”

will walked over to him, grabbing his shoulder before pulling him into a hug, “al, you know those comments are scary. we all know. don’t you go blaming yourself here. why don’t we pull out some bottles, and do a new coat or something? you looked amazing with em”

“i’d like that”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
